marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm
"You now face Storm of the X-Men." —Storm when first up in line "Those who challenge me fight the very elements of Earth herself." —Storm's victory & win text quote Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe, also known as Storm, a staple character in one of Marvel's most famous comic series, X-Men, comes into play once again in Marvel VS Capcom 3. With an aggressively flexible playstyle, she can serve as a good rushdown and an equally competent keepaway in the game. She is a top tier character in previous games and keeps her notoriety as such in MVC3. Backstory ﻿Ororo's mother, N'Dare, is the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses with white hair, blue eyes, and a natural gift for sorcery. N'Dare falls in love with and marries American photojournalist David Munroe. They move to Harlem in uptown New York City, where she becomes pregnant with Ororo and bears her, and then to Egypt during the Suez Crisis, where they are killed in a botched aircraft attack and leave six-year-old Ororo as an orphan. There, her violent claustrophobia is also established as a result of being buried under tons of rubble after that attack. She then becomes a skilled thief in Cairo under the benign Achmed el-Gibar and wanders into the Serengeti as a young woman. There, she meets the witch-priestess, Ainet, who becomes her surrogate mother. Shortly after, her power over the weather manifests itself and she is worshipped as a goddess before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men. Powers Storm is a mutant who possesses the ability to psionically control weather over limited distances (sometimes referred to as atmokinesis). She can create any kind of precipitation: fog, snow, sleet, rain, etc.She can also create winds up to and including hurricane-force, as well as controlling lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena, which she can direct manually. She can also manipulate the wind to support her body weight and allow her to fly. She has also shown ability to control and direct ocean currents, but to what extent is unknown. She can control the climate and weather so precisely that she can create a rainstorm around her, yet remain untouched by the rain. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and the electromagnetic field. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm is widely regarded to be one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. Iron Man has stated that she is possibly an Omega-level mutant--one with virtually unlimited power and potential. Storm still has to obey Mother Earth, however; she is unable to create climate conditions that do not exist naturally. For instance, she cannot raise or lower the temperature on Earth.As opposed to someone like Thor, who, as he is a god, can defy nature. Oddly enough, his mother is Gaea, the earth goddess. Storm also has several abilities outside of her powers. She has shown an affinity for magic, is a seasoned martial artist, thanks to Wolverine, and is a skilled markswoman with handguns. She is also extremely adept at picking locks and pockets, and always carries lock picks with her (secretly), and her ancestral ruby, which allows inter-dimensional transportation with the help of her lightning. Gameplay Storm is quite possibly the most versatile of all the Marvel characters in the game. She can be played both aggressively and defensively, possessing a variety of ways to close in on opponents. Her combo attacks--both ground and air--are potent and inflict solid damage, especially when chained into her Ice Storm Hyper Combo. Storm can easily keep opponents at bay with her Whirlwind and Typhoon attacks and her ability to fly helps to keep her out of harm's way. Storm's Hyper Combos are some of the most powerful in the game, particularly Ice Storm, which has been vastly improved over its previous incarnations. It does tremendous damage on its own, but is even more dangerous when placed at the end of a combo attack and does considerable chip damage when blocked. Lightning Storm has a smaller radius of effect than before, but does more concentrated damage in an Air Combo when cancelled during Lightning Attack. Her third Hyper Combo, Elemental Rage can also be worked easily into a ground combo. Attacks *'Typhoon - '''Shoots a vortex out of the ground to hit the opponent. *'Whirlwind''' - Same as Typhoon, but sends a succession of winds to attack the opponent. *'Vertical Typhoon / Double Typhoon - '''Twin tornadoes rise from the ground and attacks the opponent. *'Lightning Attack''' - A short range dash attack that hits the opponent with a charged lightning hit. It can be used three times in a row in a combo attack and can aim in many directions. *'Lightning Sphere - '''Carries a ball of lightning in air or on ground, and can be used to electrocute the opponent when fired into a bolt. Support *'Flight''' Hyper Combos *'Hail/Ice Storm (Level 1)' - Bombards the opponent with shards of ice, delivering a high amount of damage to the target. The super flash occurs later than in pre-MVC3. *'Lightning Storm (Level 1) '- An in-air attack that creates an orb of electric energy around Storm, shocking all things that come in contact with it. Because of its smaller effect radius, it is better used to end an air combo up close. *'Elemental Rage (Level 1) '- Encases the opponent in ice from head-to-toe and slashes them with high speed tornadoes. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *New Move: DP+S = Fair Wind, pushes opponent away. *New Move: RDP+S = Foul Wind, pulls opponent towards her. *Appears to do better damage. *Slight changes to her jump cancel loops. *Cannot call assists while floating. Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Storm's Theme from Marvel VS Capcom 3 Storm's theme is a remix of her theme from X-Men Vs. Street Fighter. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Storm and C. Viper were confirmed on December 9, 2010. *In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, when the player had to face Storm, she would often be paired up with Charlie from Street Fighter: Alpha. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Storm is reprised by Susan Dailan, who previously voiced the character in Wolverine and the X-Men. *Storm is claustrophobic, meaning she is deathly afraid of tight, enclosed spaces. *Coincidentally, all of Storm rivals have some kind of affiliation with the government. Chun-Li being the Interpol, Charlie's the military, Jill's the B.S.A.A, and C.Viper is affiliated with the CIA. Artwork Stormz.png|X-Men : Children of the Atom 712823-storm.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Storm big.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Storm_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork be44ae2e59713263e4fc43219d768ecb.jpg b6534eace64709400307ffb30eac5653.jpg|1990's X-Men Uniform 1f200992d8f11cbaa32b2c68c88548e1.jpg|Revoloution / X-Men 2000 1e0c0fb5b95403fda1494546f96b0479.jpg|Mjolnir Storm 18733088327e525df1c8da3657285aa5.jpg|X-Men Vol.2 Also See Storm's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment S Category:UMvC3 Characters